


'Cause I love you more then a promise || Tłumaczenie ||

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Więc, tak. Harry nadal kosi trawniki. Nadal odhacza kolejne rzeczy na swojej Liście Rzeczy Do Zrobienia, poza tą najważniejszą i nadal nie może doczekać się piątej lekcji każdego dnia, gdzie przez całą godzinę jest tylko Louis i on. I całe mnóstwo chemikaliów, oczywiście.<br/>lub<br/>Louis jest popularny, a Harry nie, a gdzieś pomiędzy są zajęcia z chemii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I love you more then a promise || Tłumaczenie ||

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Cause I love you more than a promise.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/864250) by [judgementdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgementdays/pseuds/judgementdays). 



****To nie jego wina, przysięga. To wcale nie jego wina.

      Ponieważ wszyscy są zakochani w Louisie, więc nie można go winić za to, że jest jednym z wielu, który zakochał się w tym chłopcu.

      Ale jak można się w nim nie zakochać?

      Louis jest taki wspaniały, taki śliczny, trudno oderwać od niego wzrok. Jego oczy praktycznie lśnią, z tą doskonałą, muśniętą słońcem skórą i uśmiechem powodującym zmarszczki wokół oczu; uśmiechem, który sprawia, że ciarki przebiegają mu po plecach. Ale to nawet nie o jego wygląd chodzi. Louis jest jedną z niewielu osób, które są naprawdę miłe; które żartują, nie krzywdząc innych ludzi; które pomagają ci, kiedy upadasz.

      Jest tak niezaprzeczalnie doskonały, tak spektakularnie pozbawiony wad i tak tragicznie zajęty, co jednocześnie łamie i skleja serce Harry’ego.

      Więc, oczywiście, to nie wina Harry’ego, że jest w nim zakochany. Każdy porządny człowiek z oczami byłby.

      I... jest tak blisko. Tak bardzo blisko dostania się na poziom bycia przyjacielem Louisa.

      Harry nie wierzy w tę całą bzdurę o friend zone, bo jeśli coś się wznosi, to również upada; coś wchodzi, to także wychodzi. Więc jeśli sprawi, że będzie jego przyjacielem, potem dobrym przyjacielem, potem bardzo dobrym przyjacielem, to może nawet sprawić, że Louis się w nim zakocha.

      Wiecie, przy odpowiednich warunkach.

      I cóż, taki jest przynajmniej jego plan.

      Przygotował sobie swoją Listę Rzeczy Do Zrobienia. To tam jest, razem z “pozmywać naczynia” i “przygotować obiad”, może nawet wyżej niż te dwie rzeczy, na samej górze, napisane pogrubioną czcionką. “Wierzyć, że Louis Tomlinson się we mnie zakocha”.

      I, jeśli może to powiedzieć, plan idzie całkiem dobrze.

~

      Więc może jego najbardziej efektywny sposób zdobycia uwagi Louisa nie jest najlepszy, ale działa. Mama Louisa płaci mu 10 funtów każdego tygodnia za koszenie ich trawnika i Louis czasami wychodzi, by z nim porozmawiać.

      To jasny, wczesny wtorkowy poranek, dzień przed ich pierwszym dniem szkoły i Harry jest zajęty koszeniem trawnika, gdy Louis wychodzi na ganek. Ma na sobie długi sweter i wygląda na śpiącego, ale uśmiecha się czule, gdy kładzie się na trawniku.

\- Dzisiaj jesteś raczej wcześnie, co? - pyta, krzyżując ręce na piersi i, och, jest mu zimno; Harry wiedział, że powinien wziąć jakąś kurtkę - w ten sposób mógłby mu ją zaoferować.

\- Tak, cóż. Chciałem dzisiaj wcześnie skończyć. - Harry mówi zwyczajnie, opierając się o kosiarkę w sposób, w jaki - jak ma nadzieję - wygląda luzacko. Mimo wszystko, chłopak Louisa jest w college’u, Harry ma wysoką poprzeczkę do przeskoczenia.

\- Mama chciała, bym ci to dał. - Louis mówi szybko, sięgając do kieszeni i wręczając mu banknot, a Harry unosi brew w zaskoczeniu.

\- To 20, nie 10 - mówi mu powoli, wpatrując się w banknot.

\- To było gorące lato, więc chciała zapłacić ci dodatkowo. - Louis wzrusza ramionami, chrząkając. Wygląda nieco niezręcznie i, dobry Boże, czy ten chłopak może usiąść na jego kolanach, by Harry mógł go pocałować?

\- Och. Cóż. Powiedz jej, że dziękuję. - Harry kaszle, spoglądając na kosiarkę, zanim opiera się o nią mocniej, co sprawia, że naciska przełącznik, co, oczywiście, odpala silnik. Kosiarka zaczyna podróżować po trawniku raczej szybko, a oni obaj gapią się na nią.

\- Racja. Zatem cię zostawię. - Louis macha mu i uśmiecha się, zanim wskakuje po schodach na ganek. - Pa, Henry - woła, zanim zatrzaskuje drzwi, a Harry jest zbyt zajęty gonieniem kosiarki, by zauważyć pomyłkę.

~

      To nie jest wielka sprawa, Harry stara sobie wmówić, naprawdę nie. Louis uśmiechnął się do niego na korytarzu tego ranka, więc ma prawo być nieco bardziej niezdarny niż zwykle.

\- W porządku, stary? - Niall pyta i, tak, oczywiście, że ma się dobrze, to nie tak, że miłość jego życia właśnie się do niego uśmiechnęła czy coś. Chryste.

\- Tak. Mam się świetnie. Fantastycznie. Mam się po prostu doskonale, Ni, nawet nie masz pojęcia. - Harry mówi pomiędzy gryzami kanapki. Louis jest po drugiej stronie stołówki, rozmawiając z przyjaciółmi i i śmiejąc się, a Harry odwraca wzrok, kiedy Louis zerka na nich.

\- Racja. - Niall mówi, unosząc brew. - Um. Okej. Co masz następne?

\- Chemię. - Harry mówi rozkojarzony, skupiając wzrok na Drugiej Stronie pomieszczenia. To jest, oczywiście, miejsce, gdzie siedzą fajne dzieciaki. Te ładne, te, które są warte spojrzenia; to nie strona, na której aktualnie siedzi Harry.

\- Ja mam angielski. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że w tym roku nie mamy razem żadnych zajęć, to jest do bani. - Niall mamrocze, marszcząc brwi, a Harry wzrusza ramionami.

\- Wciąż mamy przynajmniej lunch. - Dzwonek dzwoni, a jemu udaje się jakoś wziąć wszystkie śmieci, wrzucić do kubła i wydostać się ze stołówki bez ani jednego potknięcia czy upadku.

~

      Chemia jest dobra. W rzeczywistości, chemia jest bardziej niż dobra, jest cholernie fantastyczna.

      Louis także jest na tych zajęciach, ze swoim uśmiechem i śmiechem, a kiedy nauczyciel mówi, by znaleźli sobie partnera, Louis obraca się do niego i pyta, czy mogą być razem.

\- Tak. Jasne, brzmi dobrze. - Harry mamrocze, odchrząkując, podczas gdy Louis uśmiecha się do niego nieco czule.

\- Świetnie. Oni wszyscy plotkują o najnowszym szybkim numerku z poprzedniej nocy, a ja nie mogę już tego słuchać. - Louis wskazuje na swoją grupę przyjaciół, przewracając oczami i opiera łokcie o blat stołu.

\- Może spróbujesz usiąść? - Harry mówi, zanim może się powstrzymać, ale Louis tylko się śmieje. Jego oczy mrużą się, a serce Harry’ego bije tak głośno, że czuje to w swojej głowie.

\- Jesteś całkiem zabawny, Henry. - Louis szczerzy się, a potem jego mała dłoń jest na bicepsie Harry’ego, a jego serce przechodzi od koncertu metal rocka do kompletnej ciszy.

\- Harry - wykrztusza, biorąc głęboki oddech. - Mam na imię Harry.

\- Harold, racja, przepraszam. - Dłoń Louisa pozostaje na jego ramieniu jeszcze przez kilka sekund, zanim ją wycofuje. Harry nie ma serca by go poprawić, powiedzieć, że nie ma na imię Harold, ale, cóż, to brzmi tak cholernie uroczo w ustach Louisa, że nie może nic na to poradzić.

\- Zgaduję, że w tym roku będę cię częściej widywać, Harold.- Louis mówi, zanim wychodzi z sali, a Harry okłamywałby samego siebie, jeśli powiedziałby, że nie poczuł się trochę słabo na te słowa.

~

      Więc, tak. Harry nadal kosi trawniki. Nadal odhacza kolejne rzeczy na swojej Liście Rzeczy Do Zrobienia,  _poza_ tą najważniejszą i nadal nie może doczekać się piątej lekcji każdego dnia, gdzie przez całą godzinę jest tylko Louis i on. I całe mnóstwo chemikaliów, oczywiście.

      Przez te 60 minut, Louis nie jest tylko najbardziej popularnym chłopakiem w szkole. Nie jest też tylko kimś, komu Harry kosi trawnik. Nie, Louis jest tylko Louisem, a Harry kocha każdą sekundę.

      Louis ma inny śmiech, kiedy nie jest wokół swoich przyjaciół. Dosięga on bardziej jego oczu niż normalnie. Mówi też inaczej. Brzmi na podekscytowanego każdą nową rzeczą o której się uczą i naprawdę pracują razem podczas zajęć, zamiast tego, co normalnie się dzieje, kiedy popularny dzieciak jest w parze z jakimś głupkiem, tak, jak banalne to bywa. Harry ostatecznie mówi Louisowi, że nie nazywa się Harold, ale Louis i tak nadal tak na niego mówi. To ich rzecz. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że on i Louis Tomlinson będą mieli coś takiego.

      I chociaż Louis dużo mówi o Aidenie, Harry naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko. Louis mówi mu z dwa razy na dzień, jak bardzo są sobie wierni, jak już planują wspólne życie i Harry jest urzeczony historiami Louisa; nie ma czasu na to, by być smutnym lub siebie żałować.

      Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, aż do końca grudnia, kiedy zbliża się świąteczna szkolna potańcówka. Znana również jako najgorsza rzecz kiedykolwiek, jeśli jesteś Harrym Stylesem i nie masz pieprzonej szansy na spędzenie tego uroczego wieczoru z Louisem.

\- Idziesz z kimś na tańce? - Harry pyta zwyczajnie pewnego dnia, gdy nalewa jakiegoś niebieskiego płynu do słoika pełnego czegoś różowego. Louis siedzi na stole, machając nogami i patrząc. Jego stopy nie dotykają podłogi. Harry chce go rozpieszczać.

\- Mhm. Aiden przyjeżdża do domu z Londynu, więc idziemy. - Louis brzmi na zadowolonego, tak, jak być powinien. Aiden jest jego chłopakiem, mimo wszystko i nie widzieli się przez miesiąc czy coś, ale...

      Harry nie odpowiada, udając, że skupia się na chemikaliach przed sobą. To nie tak, że oczekiwał, że Louis nie będzie miał z kim iść. Oczywiście, że będzie miał parę, a nawet gdyby nie, Harry nie zamierzał zostać pobitym przez Aidena za zaproszenie go.

\- A ty? Idziesz z kimś, mam na myśli. - Louis uściśla, pochylając się. Wygląda, jakby próbował analizować wzrastanie czy obniżenie bąbelków, tak, jak powinni robić, ale jego ramię opiera się o Harry’ego i to nieco za dużo do przyjęcia.

\- Er, nie jestem pewien. Może zapytam Caroline, ale, sam wiesz. - Harry mówi zwyczajnie, a Louis prostuje się, a jego oczy się rozszerzają.

\- Lubisz Caroline! - Louis woła, a Harry byłby zażenowany, gdyby naprawdę ją lubił, ale tak nie jest, więc.

\- Tak jakby. - Harry kłamie i stara się nie skrzywić na sposób, w jaki Louis wierci się, klaszcząc w dłonie.

\- Och, to jest zbyt idealne. Nasza droga Caroline ma słabość do, jakby to powiedzieć, ludzi jak ty. - Harry krzywi się. - Wybacz, bez obrazy. Ona po prostu lubi wysokich, poniekąd kujonowatych  typów, wiesz?

      Harry nie wie i poniekąd się modlił, by być w typie Louisa, nie Caroline. I tak kiwa głową, oczywiście, a Louis po prostu promienieje.

\- Świetnie, porozmawiam z nią dzisiaj i was umówię. Może ty, ja, Aiden i Caroline moglibyśmy czasem pójść na podwójną randkę? Czy to nie brzmi fajnie?

      To nie brzmi fajnie. To brzmi jak przeciwieństwo czegoś fajnego. To brzmi jak ostatnia fajna rzecz, o której Harry mógłby pomyśleć. Ale znów przytakuje, bo Louis jest Louisem, i co innego miałby powiedzieć?

      Louis uśmiecha się do niego promiennie, a potem rozbrzmiewa dzwonek i chłopak ześlizguje się ze stołu, ściskając ramię Harry’ego, zanim wychodzi.

      Harry nagle czuje pustkę.

~

      To był Popularny Louis, mówiący do niego na chemii, jest tego pewien. Jego Louis nie mówi w taki sposób, nie stara się umawiać ludzi na randki. To wszystko jest tak frustrująco skomplikowane, że wciąż myśli o tym kilka dni później; stoi przy swojej szafce, starając się rozgryźć jak to stało się jego cholernym życiem. Myślał, że znał całkiem dobrze Louisa. Jasne, rozmawiali tylko podczas chemii i teraz, kiedy chodził kosić jego trawnik, ale uważał ich za dobrych przyjaciół i wiedział, że Louis czuł to samo. Więc dlaczego, do cholery, zachowywał się tak cholernie inaczej? Wyrwał się ze swoich myśli, kiedy nagle uświadomił sobie, że nie jest sam.

\- Cześć! - Rozległ się za nim głos, a on podskoczył lekko, obracając się. To Caroline. A niech to.

\- Cześć. Cześć - mówi szybko, pocierając kark. Nidy nie czuł się tak niekomfortowo w całym swoim życiu.

\- Więc, no wiesz. Plotka głosi, że jest pewien seksowny młodszy uczeń, podkochujący się starszym. - Caroline mówi to tak zwyczajnie, że to właściwie dość niesamowite. Jej palec wędruje w górę, po jego piersi; oddech Harry’ego więźnie w gardle.

\- Um. - Odchrząkuje, kaszląc, by zamaskować załamanie w głosie.

\- Nie musisz się zapytać, czy nie chciałabym gdzieś z tobą pójść? - Caroline pyta niewinnym głosem, a jej palce są teraz na jego podbródku i, okej. Jemu naprawdę się to nie podoba.

\- Racja, um. Czy ty. Um, czy chcesz pójść ze mną na tańce? - Harry mówi chrapliwym głosem i niemal przewraca oczami na czyste, sztuczne zaskoczenie w oczach Caroline.

\- Och, oczywiście! Podjedź po mnie o ósmej w piątek, w porządku? Pokaż mi co masz, tygrysie - szepce do jego ucha, a on przełyka ślinę.

      Ledwo ma czas by przytaknąć, zanim dziewczyna odbiega i, kurwa, on się z tego nie wymiga.

~

      Więc, nadchodzi Wielka Noc.

      Harry pożycza garnitur od sąsiada, a jego mama robi milion zdjęć, pytając, kim jest ta szczęśliwa dziewczyna. Mówi jej o Caroline i o tym, jak jego przyjaciel Louis “przedstawił ich sobie”. To świetne uczucie, nazywać Louisa przyjacielem i jest całkiem pewien, że promienieje o wiele bardziej kiedy mówi o chłopaku niż o swojej randce na ten cholerny wieczór.

      Kiedy w końcu wydostaje się z domu, jest poddenerwowany i poci się, bo ma poznać Aidena i Louis tam będzie, ale on, Harry, będzie z Caroline, a jego serce bije w piersi, ale wcale nie w przyjemny sposób. Nie tak jak wtedy, gdy Louis ściska jego biceps albo śmieje się z jego żartu, albo nazywa go Haroldem, gdy widzi go na korytarzu. 

      Dom Caroline jest wygodny, zbyt wygodny, a ona jest gotowa, kiedy puka do drzwi. Jej sukienka jest rozcięta i wygląda jak szmata, ale on tego nie komentuje i jadą do szkoły w ciszy. Harry prowadzi swój poobijany samochód, na który ledwo go stać, a Caroline udaje, że nie wygląda na obrzydzoną.

      Harry zastanawia się jak udało mu się udało mu się zaprzyjaźnić ze swoim długoterminowym zauroczeniem, a jednocześnie umówić się na randkę z kimś ze starszej klasy. To wszystko jest nieco dziwaczne.

      I, skoro mowa o dziwacznych rzeczach, taka dokładnie jest ta potańcówka.

      Harry był na kilku szkolnych potańcówkach, ale ta, jak dotąd, jest najbardziej dzika. Muzyka jest głośna i skoczna, z jasnymi, migającymi snopami światła. Wszyscy wydają się już pijani, a także naćpani, a on zastanawia się gdzie, do cholery, są nauczyciele, dlaczego nikt nie powstrzyma tych nieletnich uczniów od nawalenia się podczas zimowych cholernych tańców.

      Stara się nie myśleć o tym, z dłonią na plecach Caroline, podczas gdy ludzie podchodzą i witają ich, głównie Caroline, ale jemu także kiwają głową, zauważając, że ma za partnerkę jedną z najbardziej popularnych dziewczyn w szkole. Cokolwiek. Wlałby raczej mieć za partnera najbardziej popularnego chłopaka w szkole, który... O wilku mowa.

      Widzi Louisa i Aidena po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia i to naprawdę jest jak cios w brzuch. Albo kilka ciosów. Tak, to najlepszy opis.

      Aiden ma swoje ręce owinięte wokół talii Louisa i tańczą, uśmiechając się do siebie jakby byli dla siebie nawzajem kimś wyjątkowym. To łamie serce, naprawdę.

      A Harry chce tego. Pragnie tego tak bardzo. Pragnie kogoś, kogo może przyciągnąć do piersi w uścisku albo całować, kiedy tylko zechce. Nie może doczekać się dnia, gdy będzie miał partnera, który będzie kochać go bezwarunkowo i który się z nim zestarzeje. I jest tak bardzo, bardzo pewien, że osobą, którą pragnie jest Louis, ale wydaje się, że chłopak już to ma.

\- Chodź, Harry! - Caroline piszczy, ciągnąc go na parkiet i Harry przypuszcza, że dziewczyna ma ochotę na jakiś seksowny taniec, ale to wszystko jest bardzo niezręczne i napięte.

      Ostatecznie, dziewczyna odsuwa się i patrzy na podłogę, sufit, wszędzie poza twarzą Harry’ego.

\- Przyniosę nam poncz? - Harry oferuje, ale odbiega zanim dziewczyna może coś powiedzieć.

      Wypuszcza oddech i trzęsącymi się dłońmi nalewa poncz do dwóch kubków i spogląda na tłum. Rozmawia chwilę z Zaynem i Liamem, parą, która zna Louisa i słowami uznania komentują jego przyjście z Caroline.

\- Jest niezłą partią, co? - Zayn uśmiecha się, a Liam uderza go w pierś, dopóki chłopak nie przeprasza.

      Ostatecznie uświadamia sobie, że musi wrócić do swojej partnerki, więc żegna się z teraz całującą (ta dwójka jest obrzydliwe ujmująca) się parą i wraca do miejsca, gdzie zostawił Caroline, ale dziewczyna nie jest sama. Jest z Louisem i Aidem. Kurwa, idealnie.

\- Harold! - Louis mówi podekscytowany, kiedy go widzi, stając na palcach, by go uściskać i to jest to, myśli Harry. To jest to.

      To jest powód, dla którego budził się o świcie w weekendy, by kosić jego trawnik, powód, dla którego poprawiał włosy zanim wchodził do sali od chemii. Ten uścisk był jak mała iskra, szepcąca do niego, że może do zrobić. Może to zrobić.

      To nie trwa zbyt długo, oczywiście, nim Louis wraca do boku Aidena, a Caroline staje obok Harry’ego. Jest cicho i dziwnie. Louis wygląda ślicznie i uroczo, wystrojony w swój garnitur, z idealnie ułożonymi włosami i stałym uśmiechem na ustach, wisząc na ramieniu Aidena jak młoda żona czy coś. Wciąż jest cicho i wciąż jest dziwnie.

\- Aiden. - Louis mówi miękko, odchrząkując. - Co ty na to, byście z Harrym porozmawiali przez chwilę? Wasza dwójka się jeszcze nie poznała.

      Aiden nie wygląda na zbyt zadowolonego, ale Louis i Caroline odchodzą, by porozmawiać ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, więc tak naprawdę nie ma wyboru.

\- Um. Jestem Harry. - Oferuje, a Aiden prycha.

\- Dzięki. Wiem to. Więc, powiedz mi teraz, czy Caroline dobrze obciąga? - To wychodzi ot tak, z zaskoczenia, i Harry wypluwa swój poncz i zaczyna się krztusić.

\- Um. - Kaszle, nie pewien co powiedzieć, ale Aiden wciąż mówi.

\- Bo, jak, dziewczyny na uniwerku, stary, nie obciągają dobrze. Wcale. Więc, jak, zatrzymaj ją, jeśli potrafi ssać, wiesz? - Nagle Harry nie ma ochoty się krztusić, ale bardziej go uderzyć.

\- Skąd byś wiedział, czy dziewczyny na uniwerku dobrze obciągają? - pyta, bo ten koleś nie brzmi dla niego jakby był wierny i, jak, Harry nie jest idiotą. Ale stara się zaufać temu kolesiowi, któremu Louis, piękny, idealny Louis tak ufa. Ale potem Aiden po prostu...

\- A jak myślisz, stary? - Aiden pyta z uśmieszkiem, wyglądając na tak cholernie zadowolonego, że Harry chce zetrzeć tę minę z jego twarzy. Więc to robi.

      To pierwszy raz, kiedy fizycznie krzywdzi inną osobę i musi to powiedzieć - to dobre uczucie. Aiden nie upada na ziemię, ale zatacza się do tyłu i ściska szczękę, a potem to wcale nie wydaje się takie dobre.

      Przez chwilę wygląda na to, ze nikt nie zauważył, ale potem ludzie tłoczą się wokół i Louis biegnie z powrotem, krzycząc i pytając co się stało, a nauczyciele także przychodzą i to jest kłopotliwe. Bardzo, bardzo kłopotliwe.

\- Zaatakował mnie bez powodu. - Aiden wypluwa, gdy Louis trzyma jego twarz i całuje go, i kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, Harry naprawdę nawalił.

      Naprawdę, naprawdę nawalił.

      I gdy myśli, że już nie może być gorzej, Louis podchodzi do niego i uderza go w twarz.

      Harry jest całkiem pewien, że nigdy w życiu nie biegł szybciej.

~

      Jest niezmiernie wdzięczny za długie ferie. Dwa tygodnie leżenia w łóżku, z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszkę, gdy ignoruje pukającą do drwi mamę, błagającą, by powiedział co się wydarzyło.

      Spędza trochę czasu w święta z Gemmą i siedzi z mamą w Sylwestra, ale ledwo odzywa się przez całą noc. Niall też przychodzi, a Harry go wpuszcza, ale chłopak nie zostaje zbyt długo, bo Harry nie chce rozmawiać.

      Miał także skosić trawnik, zanim wrócą do szkoły, ale, cóż. Nie ma mowy, by pojawił się w pobliżu domu Louisa.

      Okropny poniedziałek nadchodzi i Harry wypróbowuje każdą sztuczkę. Udaje chorego, przegapia autobus - wszystko, o czym może pomyśleć. Ostatecznie kończy z woreczkiem z lodem na głowie i podróżą do szkoły razem z mamą.

\- Bądź grzeczny. - Kobieta ostrzega, zanim Harry otwiera drzwi i chłopak chce przewrócić oczami, bo zawsze jest, ale potem przypomina sobie, że _uderzył_ kogoś, więc siedzi cicho.

      Chodzenie po korytarzach po tym, jak uderzysz kogoś z college’u jest trochę jak bycie w filmie. Ale nie w dobry sposób. Wszyscy się na niego gapią, gdy przechodzi i to tak,jakby rozmowy się kończyły. Chce zakopać się pod ziemią i jest wdzięczny, że nie ma żadnych zajęć z Louisem tego ranka.

      Niall jest w domu, chory, więc Harry je lunch sam. Liam i Zayn próbują z nim porozmawiać, ale ignoruje ich dopóki nie odchodzą. Trzyma głowę nisko, bo następna lekcja jest czymś, czego się bał przez dwa tygodnie.

      Kiedy wchodzi do sali od chemii, nie podnosi wzroku. Kieruje się do swojego miejsca i siada, przełykając ciężko ślinę. Wie, że Louis jest obok niego, ale chłopak nic nie mówi, więc on także milczy.

      Nauczyciel wyjaśnia zajęcia, a oni zakładają gogle i zabierają się do pracy.

\- Miałeś rację. - Louis mówi miękko po kilku minutach. To sprawia, że Harry zamiera.

\- Co? - pyta, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Mam na myśli, miałeś rację, uderzając go. Zayn i Liam stali obok cały czas i słyszeli waszą rozmowę. - Louis uściśla i to w końcu sprawia, że Harry spogląda na niego.

      Louis wygląda okropnie. Jego włosy są roztrzepane i ma worki pod oczami, jakby nie spał od kilku dni. I wygląda na tak małego i drobnego, i podatnego na zranienie, że Harry czuje, jak krztusi się gdzieś w środku.

\- Och - mówi i po prostu się gapi.

\- I zerwaliśmy. - Louis dodaje, bawiąc się palcami.

\- Och. - Harry powtarza i nadal się gapi.

      Tym razem Louis przewraca oczami.

\- Och, na miłość boską, Harry, pocałujesz mnie w końcu? 

      I, cóż.

      Harry chce zaprotestować, powiedzieć nie i zostawić to na lepszą chwilę, bo są na lekcji chemii, dobry Boże, ale nauczyciel wyszedł z klasy i nikt im się nie przygląda. Więc to robi.

      I to lepsze niż krótkie uściski, które dzielili wcześniej, lepsze niż te wszystkie chwile, kiedy Harry kosił ich trawnik i tylko momentami widział Louisa.

      I, oczywiście, jest cholernie lepsze niż uderzenie Aidena w szczękę, ponieważ tym razem nie musi uciekać. Zostaje tam, gdzie jest, razem z Louisem, z jego pięknymi ustami i piękną twarzą, i pięknymi, małymi dłońmi w jego włosach, ciągnącymi go w dół do lepszego pocałunku. To jest ciepłe i wspaniałe, Louis smakuje jak cukier i herbata, i trochę jak guma balonowa i Harry nigdy już nie zostawi go samego.

~

      (Kiedy dociera do domu, skreśla ostatnią rzecz z Listy Rzeczy Do Zrobienia i czuje się cholernie dumny.)


End file.
